The present invention relates to an electronic device on which a plurality of semiconductor packages can be mounted, a semiconductor package on which a plurality of semiconductor devices can be mounted, a semiconductor device on which a plurality of function implementation segments are formed, and a method for establishing an information processing environment.
Semiconductor packages are a package product which is mounted on some or all mount regions on a board for electronic devices and which includes active devices comprising active cells, such as processors, or passive devices comprising passive cells, such as memories. Semiconductor devices are, for example, an integrated circuit which is mounted on some or all mount regions on a board for semiconductor packages and which includes function implementation segments with an active function, such as processors, or function implementation segments with a passive function, such as memories. Function implementation segments are electronic circuits comprising semiconductor cells and electronic parts that are provided on a semiconductor device.
Recent demands for smaller computer systems have resulted in increasing attention to electronic devices in which a plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted on a board. In such electronic devices, the arrangement of a plurality of semiconductor packages on a board is determined considering the details of processing to be carried out by the semiconductor device(s) mounted on each semiconductor package, as well as throughputs, processing time, and the position of input and output terminals of the semiconductor packages.
For example, for an electronic device that carries out necessary processing by using two or more semiconductor packages (hereinafter, referred to as “memory packages”) on which a semiconductor memory device (hereinafter, referred to as a “memory device”) where digital information is recorded is mounted, and two or more other semiconductor packages (hereinafter, referred to as “processor packages”) on which a semiconductor processor device (hereinafter, referred to as a “processor device”) that performs predetermined calculation operations is mounted, i.e., for an electronic device in which each processor device seeks to access each memory device to execute processing, the arrangement of the memory packages and the processor packages on a board is determined based on, for example, which memory device stores the digital information to be processed by the processor device.
In general, when a processor device reads the digital information on a plurality of memory devices for a predetermined processing, it is necessary to ensure efficient processing by controlling the access from the processor devices to the memory devices at the same time. Processor devices must be arranged so that they never cross wiring with other semiconductor packages. A smaller electronic device can be produced with a board having as many semiconductor packages as possible.
This also applies to where a plurality of processor devices and a plurality of memory devices are mounted on a single semiconductor package. In addition, the same applies where a plurality of function implementation segments each having a function as a processor and a plurality of function implementation segments each having a function as a memory are formed on a single semiconductor device.
Taking the above into consideration, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device that ensures efficient execution of desired processing and allows an increased number of semiconductor packages to be mounted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor package that ensures efficient execution of desired processing and allows more semiconductor packages to be mounted thereon.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device that ensures efficient execution of desired processing and allows more function implementation segments to be formed thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for establishing an information processing environment.